engardefandomcom-20200214-history
Cost of SP
Excess money is usually a problem for established characters, however they will not usually part with it for no gain. The following discussion will show the cost per SP for various activities as part of the basic rules. New house rules should not deviate too far from this cost ratio. Gaining SP. As can be seen from the following anything with a SL/SP cost of less than 1 is very attractive and should have limited resources or character interaction involved. Those around 1xSL/SP are reasonable expenditures, and those above 1x are a good way to reduce money from the game. The overall maximum available SP should not be to vast, or the use of the inexpensive, but character intensive actions may be forgone. *Clubs :3.75/Sp SL 12+ Max 8 :3.33/Sp SL 9+ Max 6 :3.75/Sp SL 7+ Max 4 :3.33/Sp SL 5+ Max 3 :2.5/Sp SL 3+ Max 2 :~.31-.83xSL/SP *Carousing :SL/Sp Max 1 *Gambling :See Cost of Gambling for a breakdown of revenue vs SP :Based on this we can calculate the cost per SP :30-55/SP SL 12+ Max Unlimited (Cheaper more one gets)* :28/SP SL 9+ Max ~3.5 :18/SP SL 7+ Max ~4 :14/SP SL 5+ Max ~3.5 :25/SP SL 3+ Max ~1 :~3-8xSL/SP *Toady :Character interaction for a variable SP gain. Includes Carousing. *Support :SL/Sp for a maximum of 1 *Regiment/Rank :Varies, low (1-5) SL 1-5 SP, medium (6-10) SL 5-9 SP, high (11+) 8-11 SP :no cost (income), but must go to front if regiment called to duty *Appointment :Varies widely depending on SL. 2-8 (no pay) for lower SL character, 10-20 and 50Cr for Higher/Noble character. Likely requires some influence and competition. *Duels :2-5 SP (or negative) with a significant chance of injury or death. *Mistress :3xMSL/SP (unless wealthy) :3x(SL+1)Cr/2SP, 3x(SL+2)Cr/3SP, 3x(SL+3)Cr/4SP :Likely will cause some competition *Mention in Dispatches :1-6 SP for first 3 months, 1 thereafter. No cost but only at the front where death rolls are usually only a few points higher than the MiD rolls. *Title :Rare as to not be considered Consider the available pool, a "Typical" character of SL 6 would have the following to gain their 21 SP: *Club: 3 - 10Cr *Consumption: 1 - 6Cr *Carousing: 4 - 24Cr (4x) *Rank: 5-6 *Appointment: 3-6 (Possibly) *Mistress: 1-8 (1-3 more likely 40Cr) With all this (mistress may cause some contention) ~15 (19 if appointment), and a cost of 70 Cr per month quite a bit over the ~18 income). These last 2-6 SP will require some luck at gambling, interaction for toadying, dueling, or a jaunt to the front to get a MiD (or just for money). If the system allows 4 other ways to get 1-2 SP, then this character can take advantage of these and avoid the more entertaining activities, they could be quite attractive even if they have a fairly stiff cost. All get 1SP for carousing plus - Does not include HG (Note that the breakdown of this table shows that even a small adjustment such as min SL for a club can have an unbalancing effect) SL Host SL Guest SP Host SP Guest Cost/Sp (Guest) 4 3 +1 +1 2 0.67 SL 4 2 +1 +1+1 1.33 0.67 SL 4 1 +1 +2+1 1.0 1.0 SL 5 4 +1 +1+1 1.67 0.41 SL 5 3 +1 +1+1 1.67 0.56 SL 5 2 +1 +2+2 1.0 0.5 SL 5 1 0* +2+2 1.0 1.0 SL 6 5 +1 +1 3 0.6 SL 6 4 +1 +1+1 2 0.5 SL 6 3 +1 +2+1 1.5 0.5 SL 6 2 0* +2+2 1.2 0.6 SL 6 1 0* +3+2 1.0 1.0 SL 7 6 +1 +1+1 2.33 0.38 SL 7 5 +1 +1+1 2.33 0.46 SL 7 4 +1 +2+2 1.4 0.35 SL 7 3 0* +2+2 1.4 0.47 SL 7 2 0* +3+3 1.0 0.5 SL 7 1 0* +3+3 1.0 1.0 SL 8 7 +1 +1 4.0 0.57 SL 8 6 +1 +1+1 2.67 0.44 SL 8 5 +1 +2+1 2.0 0.4 SL 8 4 0* +2+2 1.6 0.4 SL 8 3 0* +3+2 1.33 0.44 SL 8 2 0* +3+3 1.14 0.57 SL 8 1 -1** 12 11 +1 +1+1 4.0 0.36 SL 12 6 0* +3+3 1.71 0.28 SL *May need to motivate host ** Host will need incentive, cannot calculate value